Jingle Bell Rock
by cut.class.not.frogs
Summary: [a oneshot] Its Christmas and the Naruto charecters go to a Christmas party. Very funny and random. Read and Review please and Merry Christmas everybody!


Jingle Bell Rock

**(A Christmas one-shot)**

This is just a short one-shot that I decided to write since Christmas is coming up. Some of the characters are a slight OOC but that's only for added humor. There's also slight pairings, but I didn't want to focus on that too strongly. I just wanted to write something funny that would make people laugh.

So enjoy reading and im sorry if it sucks. :P

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you seriously think I'd be writing this fan fic?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas night, and it was really cold. Small crystal-like snowflakes fell on the ground covering the ground in a white blanket. The chilly blew in hard, howling. The houses were lit up in multi-colored lights and decorations that were placed among the yards.

"Its really hot outside! Any hotter and I would melt!" Naruto yelled squirming around. Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, shivering.

"Baka, it's below freezing!" Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it needs to be colder!" Naruto screamed even louder, sounding like a dying cow. He then took off his jacket and fanned himself. (a/n: I tried on Naruto's jacket at Hot Topic…heh heh…it was interesting…but it was too bad I didn't have $64 with me…) Suddenly a blast of icy wind hit them, and Sasuke and Sakura winced because of the coldness. "That's a little bit better." Naruto said. Something was extremely wrong with this boy. Naruto's phone rang to don't cha (by the pussycat dolls). "Yo!" Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

_Don't tell me that Naruto just said "Yo". _Sasuke though.

"A sale at Ikea!", "That sounds fascinating!" Naruto said jumping up randomly. "Wait, what's Ikea?" He then asked. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. "You say I don't have to be rich, just smart?", "I can't go in either way!" Naruto yelled into the cell phone and hanging up. (a/n: I say that all the time…lol) Right as they were nearing Ten Ten's house for the annual Christmas party, Naruto's cell phone rang again. "Yo." "SHANIQUA LATIFA BOFETTE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME AT HALF AN HOUR AGOS!" Naruto said, with wonderful grammar. (Hint: sarcasm) "NUH-UH DONTCHA DARES GIMMES EXCUSES! YOU STILL OWES ME FIVE DOLLARS!" Naruto screamed again into the phone before hanging up. He was so mad at not getting his money that he threw his pink razr into the gutter. "Hey, I feel like singing a great holiday song!" Naruto said. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura heard "Naruto singing" in the same sentence they ran in random directions. "Or maybe not…", Naruto whispered.

"We're here!" Sakura screamed looking at Ten Ten's house. It was blinding. There were so many lights everywhere; the three ninjas had a difficulty trying to walk up the driveway to get to the front door.

"Sakura!" As soon as they walked in, Ten Ten and Ino yanked her away. "Isn't the house pretty!" Ten Ten exclaimed. It wasn't really a question. Sakura nodded. "I was going to put up more lights but…"

"NO!" Sakura screamed unexpectedly and put her hand over her mouth. "I mean…it looks pretty right now!" She said glancing at Sasuke who was twitching uncontrollably. Apparently, he had more difficulty walking up the driveway then the other two.

"Umm…is he okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, he just forgot to take his medicine today." Sakura lied as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "And Ino are you jingling?" Sakura looked at Ino's outfit. She had sleigh bells on her headband, her arms, her ankles, her belt, and her shoes. (a/n: coughMagancough…lol. I love you anyways.) Just randomly Gaara walked by wearing a tiara and eating a cookie. Sakura wondered what bet he lost this time. After a few minutes, everyone was enjoying themselves. They were listening to music and talking and then suddenly there was a thump at the window. Everyone screamed.

"Can I have a twinkie?" Kakashi asked, his voice muffled by the window he ran into. (a/n: I got that from the movie: the Hills have Eyes…its one of the worst scary movie I've seen…and I've seen a bunch…)

"Kakashi! I MISSED YOU! I BOUGHT YOU THAT SHADE OF EYELINER YOU ALWAYS LOVED!" Tsunade screamed running into the window. She was already drunk. Goodie. Kakashi then walked away shrugging and every one else went back to whatever they were doing. Then after five minutes there was another thump at the window. Everyone screamed again.

"Please!" Kakashi asked again, running into the window. I guess he really wanted his twinkie.

"KAKASHI! WE ARE CONNECTED IN THE SPIRIT WORLD! THE RAM WILL EAT YOU IN SEVEN DAAAYYYYYYY…" Tsunade started, but was dragged off by Jiraya, who dropped her because he saw a spider and went running for his dear life, but it was actually just Shino.

"Kakashi why are you so late?" Ten Ten asked shoving mushroom ravioli in her mouth.

"I…ummmm…saved a bunch of orphans and cats from a burning building…" Kakashi replied.

"Sure! Isn't that just normal! I already did that twice today!" Neji said flipping back his hair, which had a ribbon tied on it. I guess Ten Ten got to him. "Now come through the front door!"

"Where am I then?" Kakashi asked, rather confused.

"At my window…" Ten Ten said, eating Doritos. Someone was hungry.

"Oh…I knew that…" Kakashi said coming in through the front door.

"Hey Choji what is that?" Kiba asked looking up at mistletoe.

"I don't know Kiba, lets find out shall we?" Choji said. Both Kiba and him walked underneath it. "It's not doing anything, Kiba!" Choji panicked.

"Umm…you know that if two people are under a mistletoe they have to kiss…" Sasuke said staring at the two strangely.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kiba and Choji both screamed like little girls and the mistletoe fell on Kiba's head.

"AHHH! IT FELL ON ME! IT BURNS! ITS BURNS!!!!!" Kiba shrieked, running around in circles and shoving lettuce in his mouth.

"Okay…" Sasuke said and shrugged. "Hey Rock-Lee, want my wassle?" Sasuke asked giving Rock-Lee his cup. (a/n: if you didn't know wassle is a drink…it doesn't have to be alcoholic…and its really good)

"I SHALL ACCEPT YOUR YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE!" Rock Lee said talking a sip of the drink. "It tastes very…how do I say this…hmm…it tastes…very…youthful! Yes that's it, youthful!" Sasuke sighed. Was everyone was insane here.

"OH IT BURNS WITH THE PAIN OF 1,000 MOONS!!!" Kiba ran around still shrieking. Now Sasuke's question was answered, everyone was insane. Can moons burn?

"Hey Gaara, you know I was going to wear that very same tiara today!" Naruto said grinning. Gaara just glared at him.

"Shut up. Or I will be forced to commit suicide." Gaara said still glaring and grabbed some raccoon poisoning. (a/n: no offense to Gaara, I think he's awesome) Naruto was confused. Gaara was threatening to kill himself over a joke.

"Hey Ino I'm going to go outside for a little while, since the snow stopped." Sakura exclaimed, glancing at Ten Ten who had some how found strawberry shortcake and was now eating it. Ino nodded and Sakura walked outside, getting hit by cold air. She sat on a branch, farther away from the lit up-front yard and looked out at the street. After a few minutes she had a mad laughing fit. She just remembered she had green grapes in her refrigerator. She didn't know why this was so funny she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Sakura, come back inside." Sakura glanced over and saw Sasuke offering his hand to get her down from the branch. Sakura accepted and her hand shocked by something. Sasuke grinned. (a/n: its one of those shockey things…like when people ask you if you want a piece of gum and you accept it…and its fake and it shocks you…I don't really know how else to explain it.)

"Sasuke Uchiha I will…" She tried to smack him in the face but ended up falling off the branch and rolled around in the snow laughing. Sasuke grinned and helped her up, without shocking her. They walked back to the house, occasionally brushing off snow from Sakura's clothes and hair. Just as they were nearing the front door, there was a huge thump at the window. Everyone screamed from inside.

"Can I please have a twinke? Im really hungry!" Kakashi said. Everyone was a little freaked out because the last time they checked he was inside reading his book. Sakura just laughed and went inside with Sasuke letting the warmth of the house and the music hit them.

The next morning Ten Ten went outside of her house and picked up the newspaper. The headline read.

"Hatake Kakashi saves stray animals and orphans out of a burning building!"

"Oh wow…" She exclaimed staring at the paper dumbfounded.

So I hope you liked it, and im sorry if it wasn't very good.

Please review and please no flames!

Make a girl happy before Christmas :D

-Chita

cut.class.not.frogs


End file.
